The Clash of Good and Evil
by ViolaFlute
Summary: The School for Good and Evil redone! Sophie and Agatha (both in Good) meet a strange girl who holds the answer to why the School Master wants to take over the Endless Woods. Rated T because there is romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is a new fanfic about what would have happened if Sophie was placed in Good along with Agatha. Of course, then one of the Good students must become evil...

I personally am going to skip ahead in the story to where Sophie and Agatha are on the stymphs. If you want me to add a Gavaldon chapter, just review and tell me!

And without further delay, here is the story!

(I do not own SGE.)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"AAHH!" Sophie screamed. Agatha felt like joining in. But then a bee hive whipped by her face, giving her second thoughts.

Sophie grabbed the pale pink bag threatening to slip off the boned bird's wing. She grunted as she hauled it up. If she had known her 3 pairs of glass slippers were this heavy, she would have-

"It's real!" Agatha breathed in amazement. The bird was soaring over twin spires. One sat in a glittering sunlit moat. The other's jagged towers were accented with brewing thunderstorms and black-lit fog.

Agatha sighed. She knew she would be going to the evil-looking towers. After all, that's what her mother had always told her- that she was a witch.

Sophie knew she was going to Evil. Agatha was so Good that even Stefan, who didn't believe in the School for Good and Evil, admitted she was going to be taken.

So when the bird swooped over Evil's towers, both girls tensed. But the bird kept right on going.

Agatha looked at Sophie, confused.

"Wasn't it supposed to drop me there?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But do you really want to go there?"

Agatha sighed. "No."

"So that's good, righ- AAAHHH!"

The bird flipped upside down, dumping the girls and the luggage into the cotton candy pink fog.

As Sophie tumbled down, she pondered this. Was there a second kidnapping at Gavaldon with two kids for Evil?

"Sophie!" She heard Agatha call.

"Aggie!" Then Sophie hit crystal blue water.

Sophie fumbled against the current, swimming back up to the surface. Her pink bags were floating on the water.

Agatha was on the beautiful, green lawn. Her hair was tangled and dirty from her impact.

Sophie ran toward Agatha. Agatha didn't notice until she was smothered in a hug.

"I thought I would be in Evil!" Sophie cried.

"Me too! Let's get inside before they notice the mix-up." Agatha muttered.

That really wasn't the reason she wanted to get inside. It was because she knew beautiful girls would start appearing any minute now, and that they would tease her, and pick on her, and-

Sophie tugged at her arm, and together the best friends walked forward.

The foyer of Good was huge. Faculty stood along the railings of the staircases, throwing confetti. 7-foot nymphs handed the girls a slip of paper.

"Sophie of Woods Beyond, Good, First Year. Purity 43." Sophie read off her paper.

"Hey, we're roommates!" Agatha gasped. "So it wasn't a mix-up at all!"

The next nymph handed them a basket of books.

Agatha read the titles. "Winning your Prince, Animal Speech One...this is awesome!"

Sophie agreed. She had always dreamed of becoming a princess at the legendary School for Good. And here she was, living it out!

The last nymph gave them a beautiful, flowing pink dress. Sophie yanked hers on immediately, with Agatha following after.

A wave of chatter rose from the lawn outside. Agatha clutched Sophie's arm and pulled her up the staircase marked Purity. Racing through the halls, she scanned the door numbers...32...35...37...41...

"43!" Agatha cried in relief. She slammed the door open...and fell backwards in shock.

A girl sat on a bed, sobbing. She glanced up at Sophie and Agatha and paled. Then, with a last frightened look, ran out of the room and down the staircase.

Sophie and Agatha looked at each other. Then, as one, they moved forward into the room.

It was a beautiful shade of pink, with huge windows and murals on the walls. The beds were heavenly, with goose-feather mattresses and pillows and thick comforters.

But they weren't looking at any of this. They were looking at the small, battered leather-bound book laying on the closest bed to the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N-Whew! That was a long chapter! I'll try to keep them this long but no promises.

I need a name for the mysterious girl. Review, please, and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for my reviewer, Ann Onymous! So far there are two names for the girl- Sabrina and Anna. Please review and tell me which one you like!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

THE CLASH OF GOOD AND EVIL

The book laying on the bed a battered and bound with leather. The covers were blank. Agatha started to flip it open...when someone cautiously opened the door.

Agatha shot a look at Sophie, then subtly slid the book under the bed.

The door pushed fully open to reveal a brown haired, violet eyed girl. She was biting her lip nervously and clutching her basket of books.

Sophie leapt forward. "Hi! I'm Sophie, this is Agatha, and-" Agatha groaned internally and tuned out.

The girl's low voice responded, "I'm Kiko. Is this Purity 43?"

"Sure is! Take your pick of beds!" Sophie gushed eagerly.

Agatha frowned. Wasn't the strange girl bunking here too? Or was she lost, or even-

"Aggie, darling? Kiko says there is a Welcoming in the Theater of Tales?" Sophie glanced back at Kiko to make sure she got it right. When Kiko nodded, she went on. "All the princes will be there, and teachers, and- Aggie? You're pale."

"Princes?" Agatha gasped. Princes, who thought because they were boys, could do anything. Princes, who were always rescuing damsels in distress. Princes, who would take her best friend away from her.

Agatha pasted a smile on her face. "No, really, it's fine." She lied.

Kiko bounced out the door, calling after her, "Follow me!"

Sophie slipped out of the room after her.

Agatha glanced towards the bed, hesitated... Then put the book behind the mirror in the bathroom.

Sophie poked her head through the door again. "Aggie, come on!"

Agatha forced another smile and followed her.

In the hall, smiling, beautiful girls ran into rooms, ran out of rooms, ran into the Groom Room, and ran into Agatha.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Said a girl with a trunk. "I'm Lily. What's your name?"

"Um... I'm Agatha."

"Awesome! By the way, have you seen Purity 43?"

Another roommate? Agatha thought.

"Oh, it's down the hall and to the left." She said, waving vaguely towards the door.

"Ok! See you later!" Lily chirped, then ran down the hall and into 43.

Agatha ran to catch up with Sophie and Kiko. "Guys, we have another roommate! Her name is Lily." Agatha said.

"Great! I had heard there was an extra Ever and Never this year." Kiko bubbled.

Sophie sighed and walked the rest of the way to the Welcoming with her new friend, her old friend, and her thoughts.

The Theater of Tales was massive. One said was made from the same pink and blue glass as Good and the other side was black obsidian, like Evil. Kiko dragged Sophie and Agatha to a pew. "Hurry, we don't want to miss the Parade of Princes!" She muttered.

As Agatha sat down, she saw one last girl come through the doors. Lily! She waved frantically and gestures for Lily to sit next to her.

"Sophie, Kiko, this is Lily. She's our other roommate."

"Hi!" Lily whispered. Just then, the girls heard the stomp of boots, the clash of steel... And the Ever doors slammed open.

Princes flooded the aisle. Swords out, they slashed and stabbed at each other. One in particular caught Sophie's eye. A raven haired, dark eyed prince who beat everyone he fought.

"Malady!" The boys said as one. They each drew a rose from their shirt pockets. Sophie's eyes stayed locked on the one beautiful prince...who saw her too. He hesitated, then his rose soared directly through the air...and Sophie caught it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N-An extra Ever and Never...hmm! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Agatha had seen the strange boy too. He seemed engaged, happy, yet there was a quietness about him that made you think he was intelligent.

Sophie was shrieking quietly to herself. She has gotten his rose!

"Oh, man." whispered Lily. "Pollux."

And onto the stage came a large, two headed dog. One of the heads was smiling. The other was drooling, rabid, and savage.

"I'm Pollux, Welcoming Leader." Said the nice one.

"AND I'M CASTOR, WELCOMING LEADER ASSISTANT AND EXECUTIVE PUNISHER OF ANYONE WHO BREAKS THE RULES OR ACTS LIKE A DONKEY OR BOTH." Said the mean one.

"Enough, Castor!" Said Pollux.

Agatha quit paying attention and thought about the strange girl. She didn't see her anywhere in the pews, and her violet eyes were hard to miss. The strange book might have been a diary of some sort... If only she could get Kiko and Sophie out of the room. Lily she thought she could trust.

She started paying attention again when Pollux said, "This year, the School Master has taken four Readers from Woods Beyond. This is because we have accepted more people from Ravenwood, Bloodbrook, Rainbow Gale, and Avondale as well. Please welcome Sophie, Agatha, Belle, and Jafe!"

Josh's POV

Sophie.

Sophie.

Sophie.

That was her name.

That was the name of the strange girl who was unlike the others.

Sophie.

Blithering idiot! He scolded himself. Thinking about girls when the Welcoming was happening?

The only reason he hadn't seen her when he walked in was because he had been terrified. Who wouldn't be, being son of King Charming? And he had to compete with Tedros this year also.

As soon as Pollux said, "Class dismissed," the entire School stampeded out. Sophie kept glanced back at him.

Josh blushed, then ran (or rather, walked dignifiedly to the Ever Doors) as fast as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily walked ahead of the wave, frowning slightly. Giggles and chatter rolled over her like wave, but she ignored it and tryed to think.

 _Where's Annie?_

She'd said she'd be here. She said Purity 43...

 _Or was it Charity?_

"Hey! Lils!"

Sophie - _what a prissy princess name-_ skipped up to her. "Is it ok if I call you that?"

Lily blinked. "What?"

"Lils. Can I call you Lils?"

Lily shrugged. "I guess, if you want."

Sophie laughed. "Lils, Lils, Lils, I'm going to call you Lils..." She hurried on ahead of the crowd, she sing-songy voice fading away.

 _Someone partook too freely of the sweets tonight. Strange: you'd think she'd be a health nerd._

Then the lights went out.

Someone screamed: it set of a chain reaction of beautiful Evergirls fainted backward and being general damsel-in-distresses, collapsing backward into the waiting princes' arms.

 _Annie..._

 _I told you subtle._

Lily ducked into an empty door to the side, closing the door softly.

"Annie?"

There was no response.

 _Of course there's not,_ Lly chatised herself, _why would she be in the first empty room I walk into?_

"Lily."

 _Or maybe she is._

"Annie. Where are you? It'd be helpful to, like, know where you are?"

A girl sighed near the window. "Fine."

A small half-moon shape appeared. Then the rest of the girl's body, slowing fading into existance.

"There you are."

The Chesire Cat's daughter nodded.

"Here I am."

AGATHA POV

"Sophie! _Sophie_!" Agatha frantically scanned the screaming horde. She didn't see any sign of her friend's moon-blonde hair.

"I'm sure she's fine," Kiko said reassuringly, "From what you've told me about her, she's probably found the most handsome prince in school to defend her from a power outage.

"I'm sure you're right," Agatha replied. "But where is that? Who is the most handsome prince in school?"

Kiko giggled. "Well, there's Nicholas, and Tristan, and Josh, and Tedros, and..."

Agatha tuned her out. _Not helpful, Kiko._

She'd have to find her herself.

Agatha didn't trust sugar-high Sophie.


End file.
